


Wreck

by DarkSeth



Series: Reichenbach Fall: Poems [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John. And buckets of feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck

The crumpled figure on the ground  
The ache and throbbing of my soul  
What made you jump? What made you fall?  
Stand I now within our flat  
The silence so profound.  
And all the memories within this place  
The joys we had, the pain we shared  
Reflects in tears upon my face  
My heart is ripped in two.  
Seasons pass,  
And here you stay within your mound.  
So cold, so silent,... gone  
No solace have I found  
That will bear me through this wreck you’ve made of me.  
You’ve left me all alone,  
Yet haunt me still within the walls  
Of our abandoned home


End file.
